In Just One Night
by mistress-rayne
Summary: A nice intake on Goku and ChiChi's wedding day/night. Thier first time being in love.


A/N~ Hey ppl, Rayne here(a.k.a mistress_rayne) Just wanted to say thanx to the rest of the ppl who read my last fic, "How Could I Forget?" And if you didnt, Go read it!! Hehe. Anywayz, this fic is about Goku and ChiChi's wedding day/night. And if I get any facts wrong, feel free to point 'em out and I'll fix them A.S.A.P. Oh and I may be changing some things, so use your imagination. Well, Hopes u like it!

Disclaimer~ Of course I dont own DBZ shows or characters, If I did I wouldnt be writing this, I'd be makin episodes about it.

~In Just One Night~

It had only been a few hours ago since ChiChi, daughter of the Great OxKing, skilled fighter and princess of fire mountain, had exchanged vows with the man of her dreams – SonGoku. He was not exactly the brightest fellow, but the most pure and gentlest being she had ever known. ChiChi recalled the day she had first met him, they were both children. Goku was to help the OxKing find Master Roshi to extinguish the wild flames that surrounded the mountain, in return for a dragonball. She had gone out to look for Roshi herself but ended up being chased by a dinosaur and knocked unconscious by some guy. When she woke up, the same guy which she had learned was named Yamcha, confronted her and confessed his love to her. She looked down shocked but when she lifted her head back up, he was gone. That's when she first laid eyes on Goku. He came up behind her and called her name, turning around she gazed at his figure in awe: a little black haired boy, his mane pointing in every which directions in spikes, riding a little pink cloud with a carefree grin on his face. His innocence radiated as well as his polite and unknowing manner. But soon as he had come, chibi Goku had left, but not without winning the little princesses heart and her hand in marriage. ChiChi had thought it only a childish crush, but soon it had developed into something more: childish crush grew to like, like grew to adore, and eventually adore grew to love. Yes, she would always remember and love the messy raven haired boy, and seven years later it would be his turn.

It was the 22nd Tenkaichi Budoukai; ChiChi had once again met up with Goku. Her heart lightened when she had recognized him, the same spiky haired boy with the orange gi, but older. She had boldly approached him, only to find out he had not remembered who she was! Infuriated, she had fought him in battle reminding him of who she was and his promise to her. Goku just grinned, now remembering her and although he still really didn't know what marriage was about, he still willingly complied. Her heart filled with joy and just after the tournament, they married.

The ceremony had been a simple but festive one, mostly just friends and family, with a small dinner party afterwards. She had cooked the food herself, a delightful feast for everyone. ChiChi was amazed at how much Goku could eat, never in her life had she seen such an appetite. *Well that means I'll have to start early on dinner then from now on,* she thought smiling.

After the reception, people started leaving, stopping by to wish the two newlyweds good luck. Goku's friends still crowded around him. ChiChi smiled, and then noticed that the young woman who sat next to Goku got up and headed her way.

She recalled her name being Bulma and one of Goku's very best friends.

"Congratulations ChiChi! I'm so happy for you and Goku. Although I never really thought that Goku would get married, no offense." Bulma stated good- naturedly.

ChiChi just laughed. " None taken." She then peered to where Goku was now standing and saying goodbye to his friends.

Bulma smiled, " Well I think I better get going too, need to give you two lovebirds some time to get ready for tonight." She said with a wink. ChiChi blushed and nodded her head in gratitude. Then Bulma and the rest of Goku's friends hopped inside a helicopter, making their exit. "Take care!" they all called out, waving.

Just then the OxKing came up behind them and hugged them both. "I'm so happy you two are married! It's wonderful to now have a son-in-law! Well both of you better get going, it'll be dark soon." He then handed a set of silver keys to ChiChi, " Here you go honey, to open your new house with. I'm sure you two will like it, it's right next to some beautiful woods." ChiChi hugged her father gratefully, "Thank you dad, so much." The OxKing laughed and let go of their embrace, "Hurry up you better get going, it's starting to get cold." Goku grinned and also said thanks to the OxKing, then called on his flying nimbus. After they both were on, the two newlyweds soared into the beautiful atmosphere of earth, waving their goodbyes to the OxKing. As they both flew to their new home on the fast little cloud, the fresh air whipping around their faces, ChiChi couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about tonight. She sat there, next to Goku, quietly twiddling her fingers.

Finally, they had arrived at their destination, the place that they would call home. The house was small, yet comfortable. Goku was happy because he had a nearby lake to go swimming and fishing in. She, on the other hand, was beaming because she had found a small plot of land where she would start her own flowerbed and garden, right next to their house. ChiChi sighed happily, "Oh Goku this is perfect!" Goku grinned, "Yeaa, it sure is." ChiChi then happily opened the door to the new house and found their suitcases already waiting for them. She looked around, everything was already set: the furniture, the accessories,lights,everything. ChiChi thanked her father in her mind, and began lugging the suitcases upstairs along with the help of Goku. By the time they were all settled in, it was already dark. The twinkling spheres of light, scattered across the night sky and the undisturbed silence of the woods next to them.

Goku stretched his arms high above his head and arched his back, yawning, "Man, I'm tired. Are we done unpacking yet, ChiChi?" he asked hopefully. ChiChi smiled and nodded her head in consent. She gazed at her new husband nervously, so innocent and oblivious as to what was to come next. Silently, ChiChi slipped into the bathroom to change into her nightgown. Goku, on the other hand, stripped off his clothes and into some comfortable gray sweatpants and collapsed on the bed. He laid there for a while, his hands behind his head, thinking about what Yamcha and Krillen said he had to do with ChiChi tonight. Actually he thought it to be just plain weird and hard to believe, and just shook it off and pointed his thoughts stared at the white ceiling, a small smile on his face. It had been a very interesting day for him, first fighting an enraged ChiChi and then marrying her right after the tournament. It was not his intention to anger ChiChi when he had not recognized her, he had to admit that remembering wasn't one of his greatest qualities. But in a weird way, he thought it cute when she was mad. The way her little nose scrunched up and her cheeks turned a light shade of pink. During his life he had come across a lot of girls, but none made him feel the way he had felt when encountering ChiChi. Her fiery spirit emitted around her, and a stubbornness no one could budge. But deep inside he knew she was just as innocent and caring. He didn't know why, but ever since he had fought her earlier that day, he had felt a strange, unknown feeling every time near her.

A few minutes later. ChiChi emerged from the bathroom wearing a silky black gown that reached just above her knees and straps that thinly held it up. During the time that Goku was waiting, he had drifted off to sleep after being deep in thought. ChiChi looked at her sleeping new husbands face with his mouth slightly open, and smiled. He looked so cute and innocent, she knew she was the luckiest woman on earth to have such a pure and sweet man as a husband. Silently, ChiChi traveled across the room and turned off the lights- a little relieved, yet disappointed of his deep slumber. She was just about to join Goku on the warm bed, but as she passed the window of their bedroom, she felt the bright moons glare on her face. Slowly, she approached the window and looked out into the beautiful silent night around her new home. ChiChi smiled to herself, getting an idea, and quickly but silently turned around, grabbed a blanket that was still on the floor and cautiously tip-toed downstairs and out the backyard.

It was a cold night, as ChiChi wrapped the soft, green blanket around her small figure.

You could hear the crickets' song and hooting of the lone owl, it had always brought comfort to her when she couldn't sleep at night when she was little. ChiChi sat down and gazed up at the twinkling stars, remembering the many times she would sneak out of the castle just to sit out in the comfort of the night stars and nature. No one ever knew, and as soon as the first ray of sun hit the earth, she would quietly climb back into her room, undiscovered. ChiChi smiled into the night, it was her secret, not a very big one but nonetheless her secret. She sighed in content; she was happy about her marriage and was happy where she lived. Actually, she never liked the noisy city, she preferred something more natural, and that's exactly what she had gotten. A beautiful place in the mountains, where everything seemed so perfect. ChiChi clutched the blanket tighter as an icy wind swept her direction but she payed no mind to it and just sat there taking in the beauty of the night. Just then, ChiChi heard soft footsteps coming up behind her. Instinctively, she bolted upright into a fighting stance, scanning the area. She knew that up in the mountains it was pretty, but they never said it was safe.

"Who's there?" ChiChi called out cautiously.

"Relax ChiChi, it's only me."

ChiChi sighed in relief as she recognized the voice, and sat back down on the soft grass.

"Goku, I thought you were asleep." ChiChi said a bit surprised.

Goku laughed as he put a hand behind his neck. " Well yea, but then I woke up and you weren't there so I came outside to look for you."

ChiChi smiled at his concern.

Goku then sat down next to her, " So what are you doing out here ChiChi?"

ChiChi re-wrapped herself in the blanket and answered, "I always like to come out at night and look at the stars, well, occasionally. Ever since I was little, it always brought a sense of comfort and ease."

Goku looked up at the glowing orbs that lit up the sky, and knew what ChiChi meant. He then turned his gaze towards her and saw her peering up at the night sky. The dim light shun on her face and long raven hair, making every feature glisten. Her small, yet defined peachy lips, the rosiness off her cheeks from the cold, and her deep, sparkling onyx eyes that seemed to hold him there forever. In that moment that strange feeling began to overwhelm him, yet stronger than before. All of a sudden he had a strong desire to carry her up to their new bedroom and do things to her that he never even dreamed of thinking about, ever. Goku felt confused and awkward as to what he felt, because he had never encountered such a feeling before.

ChiChi shivered slightly and decided it was time to go back inside, she loved the night but even she couldn't stand the icy mountain wind, besides she wasn't dressed very warm either. She then turned her head to tell Goku, but, oddly enough, caught him already staring at her, a gaze so tender and sweet. ChiChi smiled, it was the first time Goku had ever looked at her like that, with such love she never knew was there. ChiChi tilted her head, wonderingly. "Goku?"

Goku blinked and smiled innocently."Sorry ChiChi, I didn't know I was doing that. He-he. It's kind of cold, want to go inside now?"

ChiChi nodded and stood up grabbing the blanket. Both of them then started walking back to the little house, when all of a sudden ChiChi stopped and looked at Goku. Goku a bit confused by the action was about to ask what was wrong when all of a sudden he felt a pair of soft, warm lips against his. He was a bit shocked and didn't know what to do as a slight blush crept up his cheeks, yet he still let ChiChi continue to kiss him. But after a few seconds, Goku awkwardly gave in to the gentle kiss, now wrapping his arms around her petite, but strong frame. After a few minutes, both lovers departed lips. ChiChi looked up at Goku and smiled, she had been wanting to kiss Goku for a while now and finally she had been brave enough to do it, although scared he would turn her away. She loved him, ever since they had met when they were kids.

Goku looked down at his beautiful new bride, and finally understood the meaning of love. And he knew for sure now that this kiss had initiated his first and only love for the small warrior woman that was now his wife, Chichi. Again that strong, burning feeling ran through young Goku, but it no longer was strange to him but a new familiar and passionate sensation that he would not ignore any longer. Abruptly, but smoothly, Goku lifted ChiChi up into his arms and carried her upstairs into their home and in their bedroom. Gently Goku laid ChiChi on the bed. ChiChi was surprised, but never said a word against it. Goku crawled on top of her, forming a possessive cage around her and kissed her lightly on the lips. "ChiChi, I've never felt this way about anyone before, and it's such a strange feeling, but a good one, that only you give me. I'm glad that you came back to remind me of my forgotten promise to you."

ChiChi sighed faintly and then smiled tenderly up at him, "Oh Goku so am I"

Goku smiled back warmly, then frowned as a vague look of guilt crossed his face.

"ChiChi, ever since I watched you tonight outside, I've been wanting to do this. I'm sorry."

ChiChi laughed lightly and wrapped her arms around him." There's nothing to be sorry about Goku. When you're married, it's only natural."

Goku's face lit up, he didn't feel so guilty about treating ChiChi like this anymore."Really?"

ChiChi giggled,"Really Goku. Were married now, we can do whatever we want."

Goku grinned, and then a mischievous glint sparked in his eyes as he brought his mouth down to hers in a passionate kiss. ChChi smiled in between the kiss, never knowing Goku could be so affectionate, and thinking,* So he isn't so innocent after all.* Slowly but cautiously, Goku roamed ChiChi with his strong hands, exploring every curve. Meanwhile ChiChi tangled her hand in Goku's spiky black hair and ran her fingers across his well-muscled chest with the other. Unnoticed during the erupted passion between each other, both of the couple's clothes had been thrown carelessly to the side. Goku lovingly looked down at ChiChi, and everything felt so right in that moment. Before the beautiful, icy night the two new lovers expressed their everlasting love to each other. In the end, they both laid together, wrapped in one another's arms, unknowing of the hard and testy future that awaited them.

In just one night, two people could fall so deeply in love, and in just one night, they would pledge their lives and love that would always remain strong forever.

….Ok People so this was it. How did it go? Like or dislike? Well I'm never gonna know if you dont review!! So do it!! Please? He-He, well I'm happy cuz Im finally done, it took forever to type this up, not that u care huh? hehe. Anyways, I have a few more G/CC fics in mind, so stay tuned for those! LAterZ!!

^_^ mistress_rayne ^_~


End file.
